Meswick RP with OMGKESWICKOVERLOAD and PooFan93
Maria: -opens the door from a long day at work, with Keswick- God, today was TERRIBLE *Maria: *(We wont even put FM and FK ) *7:29PoofFan93(( Okay )) *Keswick: in behind Maria Ugh, I agree. *STEPHANIE!!! *7:30Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -starts walking inside, then trips over a table by accident- I'M OK *7:30PoofFan93Keswick: STEPHANIE!!! You forgot to l-lu-luh-load the dishwasher---AGAIN *7:31Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -gets back up- *Maria: STEPHANIE *7:31PoofFan93Stephanie: Whut?! *7:31Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: LISTEN TO YOU FUCKING DAD *Maria: *7:32PoofFan93Stephanie: STOP CUSSING AND I'LL DO IT to load the dishes *7:33Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -whispers to self- I'm going to cuss all the hell I want -stomps off- *7:34PoofFan93Stephanie: *mumbles something under her breath as she begins to stack the dishes in various places of teh cabinets] *7:34Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -goes and sits upside down on a couch in the living room- *Maria: Ugh, tooday has been horrible *7:35PoofFan93Keswick Jr.: Hi Mom, I finished my homework. And by the way, Kessie is hungry and Kassie needs a diaper change. *7:35Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: *Maria: CAN'T DAD DO IT?!??! *7:36PoofFan93KJ: Dad's busy in the lab *7:36Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -gets up and stomps off- *Maria: *7:37PoofFan93KJ: *walks to the lab to join Keswick* *7:38Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -finishes changing daipers and giving Kessie food and then walks into Keswick's lab- *7:39PoofFan93Keswick: Yes, dear. What are you gonna r-ru-ruh-rant about now? *7:39Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Nothing.... -just stands there, staring at the wall- *7:40PoofFan93Keswick: What's the m-mu-muh-matter? *7:40Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: I dunno..... Just having a bad day.... *7:40PoofFan93Keswick: You need a b-bu-buh-break *7:40Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -starts playing quitly with her tail- *Maria: Huh?' *7:41PoofFan93Keswick: I said, You need a b-bu-buh-break * *7:41Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Oh.... Um..... I dont think I can *7:42PoofFan93Keswick: Why not? I can take care of the k-ku-kuh-kids. *7:42Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Because the cheif wont let me have even a DAY off. *7:43PoofFan93Keswick: NO, I mean a break from the kids. *7:43Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Its not the kids that made my day bad though *Maria: It was just work *7:44PoofFan93Keswick: ... {to himself} I'll arrange something for her and work something out with the Chief. In teh meantime, she can relax. *7:44Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: I'll be.... In the living room -walks out and sits upside down on the couch again- *7:45PoofFan93Keswick: *with Maria and the twins........ *7:46Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -just watching the twins from the computer desk- *7:46PoofFan93Kassie: Kessie with a block. Kessie hits her with a rattle. Then, a fight ensues. *7:47Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -not even paying attention, but can still hear them- Stop it girlss *7:48PoofFan93Kassie: ... on Kessie *7:48Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: *Maria: -turns around to see the- Kassie, that's discusting *7:49PoofFan93Kessie: *Kassie: *7:50Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -walks over- Kassie, stop it or I'll put you in time out *7:50PoofFan93Kassie: **stops* *7:50Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: *7:51PoofFan93Kessie: *whimpers softly, then falls to the floor, sleeping* *7:51Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -picks up Kessie- do you want a nap? *7:51PoofFan93Kessie: *yawns and nods weakly* *Kassie: *7:52Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: --goes into Kessie's room and puts her in her bed- *7:53PoofFan93Kessie: *falls asleep* *Kassie: *7:54Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Bad Kassie *7:54PoofFan93Kassie: *7:55Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: *7:55PoofFan93Kassie: *7:56Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -sits back at the computer, then faceplants into the keyboard- *7:56PoofFan93Kassie: *7:56Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: *7:58PoofFan93Kassie: ? *7:59Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -gets up- *8:00PoofFan93Kassie: *falls asleep just as Keswick and KJ finally come out of the lab* *8:00Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: What the hell were you guys doing in there that took so long? *8:01PoofFan93KJ: he was helping me work on my project due next Monday *8:01Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: It took that long for a school project?! *8:01PoofFan93KJ: yea, it had to be 900 words long *8:02Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Why did you guys do it in the lab?! We have a computer out here *8:03PoofFan93KJ: Dad has better computers *8:04Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: ....... Keswick made my computer, it SHOULD be just as good..... KESWICK?!?! *Maria: *8:05PoofFan93Keswick: what? *8:06Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: You SAID mine was as good as your computer, but KJ says you have better ones *8:07PoofFan93Keswick: It is, The software I have is something you would NEVER be able to cope with. *8:08Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: UGH *8:08PoofFan93Keswick: *facedesk* *8:09Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Why does KJ have to hate me -facewall- *8:10PoofFan93KJ: Mom! I don't hate you!!! *runs upstairs* *8:11Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -sits on the ground, her face in her hands- *8:13PoofFan93Keswick: LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO OUR SON *runs up to KJ's room* *8:13Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: ...... -stares at the wall, then looks at the ground- What the hell is wrong with me...... *(This part is actually making me cry ) *8:14PoofFan93(( Me too )) *8:15Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Why? What did I do wrong........ *8:16PoofFan93Stephanie: ... *8:16Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -gets up and walks into her room, slams the door, and cries on the bed- *Maria: I hate my life.... I dont think Keswick'll even talk to me again *8:18PoofFan93Stephanie: ... *8:18Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: GO AWAY STEPHANIE -screams into a pillow- *8:19PoofFan93Stephanie: ... *runs off* *8:19Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: *8:19PoofFan93Stephanie: *scream-cry* MY MM HATES ME! I HATE MY LIFEEEE!!!!! ** MOM *8:19Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: My whole family hates me *Maria: It's just like MY mom and my dad. They all hated me *Maria: -starts crying A LOT- *8:20PoofFan93Kessie & Kassie: *begin to cry as well* *8:20Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -sits in the corner of her room- *Maria: M-Maybe I should just go and talk to Keswick.... but.... but what if Ksewick doesnt want to talk to me *8:21PoofFan93Keswick: *from behind the door; hears everything, but he can't seem to gain teh courage to speak up.* *8:22Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -gets up- I need a gun. *Maria: I know theres one in here somewhere -starts going through boxes for a gun- *8:23PoofFan93Keswick *runs downstairs and out teh door. He gets in teh car and drives off. Maria can see everything from teh window* *8:23Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -looks out the window- *Maria: All I was gonna do was kill myself...... *Maria: Now I know he doesnt want to talk to me -cries- *8:24PoofFan93Kassie: the first time ever, bursts into tears D-du-duh-dada? *8:24Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -grabs gun, and points it at head- I should just do it. Make sure I dont ruin anyone else's lives *8:25PoofFan93Kessie: NUUU!!!! MAMA!!!!!! *8:25Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -puts it to head- *(Someone should stop her ) *8:26PoofFan93doorbell rings. *{Intense music begins to play (( ))} *8:26Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: *Maria: Oh...... -puts gun down and walks to door, and opens it, her head hanging down- *8:27PoofFan93door reveals a person VERY, VERY similar to Maria, only taller. *8:27Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -tears still falling from her face- *Maria: Hello? *8:27PoofFan93???: ...Maria? Is that you? *8:28Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -takes fair out of face- Huh? *8:28PoofFan93???: Oh my, after all these years, I finally re-unite with my daughter.... (( It's her mom, or step-mom, idc )) *8:28Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: But.... th-that's impossible! You died with the rest of the family! *8:29PoofFan93???: No, I was the only survivor, along with your sister, Sarah. ** Maria's Mother *8:30Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: I knew Sarah survived, she's the one who took care of me *Maria: But mom.... h-how did you get here?! *(YOUR SO GOOD AT THESE SAD RPS IT MAKES ME CRY ) *8:31PoofFan93Maria's Mother: I formerlly lived in south Australia, but I moved here months ago, and all this time I have finally found you. *(( Thanks )) *8:32Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Well.... I'm scared *Stephanie: -comes over to Maria, with Kessie and Kassie- *8:32PoofFan93Maria's Mother: Oh, are these your kids? *8:32Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Y-yes..... That's not all of them *8:33PoofFan93Maria's Mother: Oh....Well, do you believe that I am really your mother? * *8:34Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: I-I don't know *8:35PoofFan93MM: Maria a piece of paper. It's her birth certificate. *8:35Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Oh. *8:35PoofFan93birth certificate. *8:35Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Well then *Maria: -starts crying- *8:36PoofFan93MM: Ohh, sweetie... *hugs Maria* Why are you so sad? *8:36Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: J-just having a bad day *8:37PoofFan93MM: What happened? You can tell me. *8:37Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Nothing.... Y-you don't need to know. *8:37PoofFan93Stephanie: ...Mom? Who is this woman and what is going on here?! *8:38Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Nothing, Stephanie, ok?! *Maria: You don't need to know. *Maria: I have to go..... -leaves and runs to her room- *8:38PoofFan93MM: Maria, dear, please... *8:38Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: N-no, it's fine *Maria: I Just need to do something by myself *8:39PoofFan93MM: Well, alright... *8:39Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -goes in her room, slams the door of her room shut, and locks it- *Maria: *8:40PoofFan93MM: ... Poor Maria... *KJ: Uhm, M'am? May we ask who you are and what you're doing here? *explains to teh kids who she was and what she was doing here *8:41Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -whispering to self- Well, I know I left my cell phone in here and then I can call Keswick *8:41PoofFan93Keswick has driven into town, grief-stricken. He can't help but crying, as his heart ached with overwhelming pain. *8:42Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -gabs her cell phone and dials Keswick's number, hoping for hi to pick up- pick up, pick up, PICK UP!!! *8:42PoofFan93phone rings. He slowly pick sit up an slowly answers it. Keswick: ... H-helloo....? *8:43Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Keswick??! *8:43PoofFan93Keswick: Maria?! * *8:44Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Keswick, where the hell are you? *8:44PoofFan93(( http://www.cosketch.com/SavedImages/pAuT98bi.png )) *Keswick: ...I don't know. What's gotten into you?! *8:44Keswicksnumber1fan((Awwww!)) *8:45PoofFan93(( )) *8:45Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: N-nothing, just startled, and I want you home. *Maria: COME HOME *8:46PoofFan93Keswick: ........... I'm on my way. *8:46Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Thank god *8:46PoofFan93stops the car to a sudden halt. He turns teh other way around and heads in teh general direction of home... *enough, the door opens ajar. Maria is already standing anxiously in the doorway. *8:47Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -still has tears running down her face- *8:47PoofFan93Keswick: Maria.... *I.... *I.... *I'm so sorry I left you. *8:48Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: *Maria: DON'T DO THAT AGAIN *8:48PoofFan93Keswick: It was the biggest mistake I've ever made. *I'll never do it again. *Never. *8:49Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -hugs Keswick super tightly, tears running down her face- *8:49PoofFan93MM: *8:50Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: *8:50PoofFan93Keswick: still holding Maria tightly in his embrace ...Maria? Who is that woman? *8:50Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: ..... *8:50PoofFan93Keswick: ... *8:50Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: It's...... my mom *8:50PoofFan93Keswick: ..... *is stunned speechless* *8:51Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: *Maria: I'm suprised too...... *8:51PoofFan93Keswick: Your....what?! I thought she was...you know...dead. *8:52Keswicksnumber1fan(I never decided what her mom looked like ) *Maria: I know. But....But....I dont know..... *8:53PoofFan93MM: U_U *8:53Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -faceplants onto Keswick- *8:54PoofFan93Keswick: Don't worry, babe. I'll never leave you or the kids again. *8:54Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -still crying- *8:54PoofFan93(( You HAVE to upload this to dA when we're done )) *8:55Keswicksnumber1fan((I was planning on it )) *8:55PoofFan93(( )) *8:55Keswicksnumber1fan((but its still sad )) *8:55PoofFan93(( Yeah )) *(( How about we end it here? )) *8:55Keswicksnumber1fan((I whanna keep going! )) *8:56PoofFan93(( Ok )) *8:56Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: Wh-where's KJ? -looks around- He's gone *8:57PoofFan93Keswick: ... He's in his room. *8:57Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: No, I was there a moment ago, he's gone *Maria: *(I want this to be long ) *8:58PoofFan93(( )) *Keswick: Oh god, no... *8:58Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -lets go of Keswick- Th-this is all my fault *8:59PoofFan93Keswick: No, no it's... *cannot say anymore* *We have to find him. *8:59Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: YES IT IS!! -runs into her room, crying- *8:59PoofFan93both run up to KJ's room. The window is open. *8:59Keswicksnumber1fanMaria I-it's all my fauly *fault* *9:00PoofFan93Keswick: Oh god, NO!!! **climbs out the window* *9:00Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: WAIT KESWICK -climbs out of the window with him- *9:00PoofFan93Keswick: I'm going to find my son if it kills me!!! *runs* *9:01Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -is just standing there, and ends up not following Keswick- *9:02PoofFan93sound nearby made Keswick turn around. He looked at one another and got up. Parting the bushes, he saw a tiny little irken-wolf/Keswick hybrid eleven year old curled up, with her knees to his face. he was sobbing gently. ** his *Keswick: Junior?! Is that you?! *KJ: .... *no responce* *(( You still RPing? )) *9:04Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -didn't follow Keswick, and is just standing there- *9:04PoofFan93Keswick: ... *runs toward Maria* MARIA!! I FOUND HIM!!! *9:05Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -just looks down- *9:05PoofFan93KJ: MOOM!!! DAAD!!! *Keswick: Maria, listen. That's our son in need. He's bloody, sad, and he needs us. Are you gonna help him or what?! *9:07Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: I don't think I should... *9:08PoofFan93Keswick: *screams with deep rage* IT'S. YOUR. FREAKING. SON!!!!!!!!!! NOW HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!! *9:08Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: *9:09PoofFan93Keswick: *grabs a large tree trunk and knocks himself out into a coma.* *9:09Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: KESWICK *Maria: Keswick knows me, he knows I CANT do it!!!!! *9:10PoofFan93screen fades to black. Then the screen soon comes back to normal and Keswick is seen lying in a hospital bed. *(( Still RPing? )) *9:12Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -crying- *9:13PoofFan93Keswick: *weakly opens his eyes* ...where am i...? *9:14Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: KESWICK!!!!! *Maria: -hugs him super hard- *Maria: YOUR ALIVE *9:16PoofFan93Keswick: ...M-Mu-Muh-Maria....oh god, im alive? *9:16Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -hugs Keswick so hard- DONT DO THAT EVER AGAIN *9:17PoofFan93Keswick: W...where's KJ? *9:17Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: I took him home *9:18PoofFan93Keswick: Thank god he's alright.... *9:19Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: DONT EVER TRY TO KILL YOURSELF AGAIN ONLY I CAN DO THAT *9:19PoofFan93Keswick: (laughing) *9:19Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -sstill crying from Keswick trying to kill himself- *Maria: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU KESWICK *9:22PoofFan93Keswick: ...I...I don't know...But I feel so...sleepy... *eyes begin to close* *9:23Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: NO KESWICK!!! *Maria: NO NO NO NO NO NO *9:23PoofFan93Keswick: m-maria.... *closes eyes* *9:24Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: KESWICK NO *9:25PoofFan93Keswick: ..maria...i...i love you.... *heart heart slowly begins to stop* *9:26Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: DONT DIE DONT DIE' *Maria: K-Keswick? *9:27PoofFan93Keswick: *silence* *9:27Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: *Maria: -cries on Keswick- *9:28PoofFan93slight beep increases, then suddenly stops. *9:28Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: *9:30PoofFan93the beep comes back up, then slowly begins to become normal again *9:32Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: ........ What?! *Maria: (tearofjoy) * *Maria: ARE YOU SERIOOOUS?!?!?! *9:33PoofFan93Keswick: *wakes up* uggghhhh........ *9:34Keswicksnumber1fanMaria: -hugs Keswick super tightly-